A dart board set generally includes a circular dart board and a dart pin thrown at the dart board, and is a game board for scoring according to the position of the dart pin stuck into the dart board when a player throws the dart pin toward the front face of the dart board.
Conventionally, the dart pin includes a sharp pin, which is made of a metal material and is disposed at the front side, and the dart board is made of soft cork so that the dart pin can be stuck into the dart board, and hence, the conventional dart board set has a problem in that the front face of the dart board is gradually damaged by the dart pin because holes are formed at portions where the dart pin is stuck in the case that the dart board set is well-used.
Accordingly, recently, dart board sets including a dart pin having a magnet embedded in the front side of the dart pin and a dart board having an iron plate or an iron rubber sheet attached to the front face thereof have been disclosed. Such dart board sets can prevent the dart board from being damaged even though it is used for a long time and prevent players from being injured by the sharp dart pin.
Such a dart board set having the magnetic dart pin includes: a circular dart board of an iron plate or an iron rubber sheet having concentric scoring sections indicated on the front face thereof; and a dart pin having a magnet embedded at the front side thereof so that the dart pin is attached to the front face of the dart board. Accordingly, the player can enjoy a dart game while scoring according to positions of the dart pin thrown at the dart board when the player throws the dart pin having the magnet at the magnet.
However, such a magnetic dart board has a problem in that the player cannot easily find the position of the dart board, at which the dart pin will be thrown, in a dark environment such as underground cafes because the dart board is generally installed on the surface of a wall.
Moreover, in order to prevent such a phenomenon, because illumination must be additionally installed on the surface of the wall where the dart board is installed, such a magnetic dart board has another problem in that it incurs expenses for installing lighting and in that it wastes electric power because the illumination must be always turned on.
Furthermore, the magnetic dart board has additional problems in that it is not significantly different from the dart board set having the sharp dart pin besides that the dart pin having the magnet can be attached to the dart board, and in that it is reduced in consumability and marketability because it is nearly permanently usable once being purchased.
Additionally, the conventional magnetic dart board set has no interior design effect because it has no additional function besides a game tool for a dart game.
In addition, the magnetic dart board set can easily show a printed matter for advertisement due to the nature of its structure in the case that it is used as promotional materials for advertisement, but has another problem in that the cost per unit is increased and an aesthetic effect is reduced in the case that an EL sheet or other luminous means is used because self-glowing of an advertising slogan or the printed matter for advertising is essential in a dark space.